Harry and Draco's Great Adventure
by blade-of-the-shadows
Summary: my first fanfic. hope you like it. not set in hogwarts time but in the time of my imagination. harry/draco little dark!Harry, elf!Draco Draco is fed up with his family and everyone else with all their lies and bullshit and decides to run away. He runs into some trouble and ends up getting saved by none other than Harry bloody Potter. Smut fest in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**"Young Highness Draco!"**

** Shit, it was my maid, Helga. Rising from my crouch, I turned towards my maid. **

** "Yes, O' mighty Lady Helga?"**

** "Don't get smart with me boy. Your mother is very furious. She wants you in her rooms immediately."**

** I snorted, "What did I do now? Stand wrong? Let my eyes stray from those repulsive guests?"**

** "I told you don't get smart with me, boy. And you know just as well as I that your attitude towards the Parkinsons, who believe it or not are actually decent people, was impolite."**

_**Gods**_**, I can't stand how dense people can be. Those **_**decent Parkinsons**_** are money-power greedy **_**bastards**_**. "Bullshit, Helga. You know it."**

** She sighed at me and waved her hand in the direction of my mother's rooms. "My opinion doesn't matter; now get on before your mother gets even angrier."**

** "Will do." With a roll of my eyes, I started towards my mother's room; looking forwards to face her wrath. It was the only time she actually showed her real emotions so I like to piss her off as much as feasible.**

** You see, ever since my eye sight developed as a toddler, I've always been able to see the true nature of others emotions and how the really think or feel about something. It's not precisely telepathy; more similar to a sort of insight, really.**

** Finally reaching my mother's room, I took a deep breath and opened the elaborate double doors. Entering with confident flair, I looked towards my mother's prone form. Lounging on a chaise; looking out the window, my mother was stunning. Luscious White blond hair fell in cascades down her back, held back from her face with an elaborate hair comb. Sparkling blue eyes framed by long thick eyelashes filled her small face. A small nose with a set of small yet full lips completed her beauty. A deep blue dress wrapped her body like second skin, highlighting her eyes and just about everything else, if you know what I mean.**

** "Evening, mum." She hates when I call her that.**

** "**_**Don't**_** call me that!" See? **

** "Why ever not, dearest mum?"**

** "My name is Narcissa and you are **_**not**_** a child anymore. I expect you to speak properly and call me by my first name or by mother. Speaking of my expectations, you have sorely disappointed me, Draco. How **_**dare**_** you speak to our honored guests that way?! I will not even **_**speak**_** of your actions! What is wrong with you? Are sick or something?" She was **_**furious**_**. Yay.**

** "No. At least not sick in the way you mean. But I **_**was**_** sick of those damned bastards-"**

** "You will **_**not**_** ill-speak of the Parkinsons in my presence, dammit!"**

** I tsked at her. "Now, now mother dearest. Inappropriate language as a queen, love."**

** "Shut the fuck up, you ass." Ahh, the cussing stage so early.**

** "Mother, you know just as well as I that all those bastards want to do is get close enough to assassinate you for your money-"**

** "**_**That's enough, Draco!"**_

** "No, mother you don't under-"**

** "No, **_**you're **_**the one who doesn't understand. The Parkinsons has been friends and allies to our family more than twice as long as you've been **_**alive**_**. Don't tell me I understand!"**

** "Narcissa**_**! **_**Please listen!"**

** "Leave me, now!"**

** "But-"**

"**GO!"**

** "Dammit!" Slamming the door behind me, I stormed down the hall to my room, a colorful stream of curses spewing from my mouth. **

** Again slamming a door, this time my own, I flop onto my bed. **

** "Why can't they **_**see**_**, dammit? Why is it only me?" I mumbled into my pillow.**

** My whole life I could always see everyone else's true intentions, making me suspicious of everything and everyone. I can't even look into other's eyes properly, not wanting to see their darker feelings. I can't even have proper **_**friends**_** because of their only want being the title they get being close friends with the prince.**

** "All I want is a proper friend who is **_**open**_** and **_**honest**_** and **_**real **_**with everything…" Was my last thought as I fell asleep.**

**hp/dm...hp/dm...hp/dm**

** I suddenly awoke with a jolt. Falling asleep on top of my blankets wasn't the smartest thing to do; freezing my ass off is so not what I wanted.  
Sitting up, I thought back to the dream I had. There was a big fire and the silhouette of a young boy who looked as if he was crying. This hulk of a lady appeared and dragged him away, kicking and screaming. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I got the feeling that it was 'mommy' 'daddy'.**

** Shivering I stood and looked out the window. Midnight, or about. Time to put my plan into action. **

** I was sick of it all. The idiocy of everyone, completely oblivious to each other's true feelings. The others my age avoiding me, looking at me with fear yet star-struck, blatantly showing their emotions on their faces. I can't act like I didn't notice it or didn't care anymore. So I decided to leave. I didn't know what day, but my mother's anger lit the fuse; now I'm leaving before the bomb goes off.**

** All my things were packed; sliding into a jacket, I grabbed my bag and left my home for good.**

** Creeping by silently, I held my breath every time I passed a house, silently praying no one rose for a midnight snack and just happen to glance out the window to see their prince creeping out.**

** Finally passing the last house of town and entering the forest, I took a relieved breath; looking back at the town. My home for 15 years, the castle, was in plain view for everyone to see. **

** In the morn, mother will be devastated, father pissed. He'll probably send his best men out to find me. Should've left a note, I silently thought, to late anyway, not planning on taking that chance.**

** "Bye, mum." I hitched my bag up higher on my shoulder and started my trek on a new, royal pain-in-the-ass-less life.**

**hp/dm...hp/dm...hp/dm**

** "This was **_**such **_**a bad idea." **

** Only a week away from home and I'm already regretting my decision. Tired from walking around lost, I finally found a small town with a bar. Decidedly parched, I headed towards the bar. Unfortunately, it was late at night and all the labour men were there getting drunk after a hard day of work.**

** Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, I headed towards the bar and quietly ordered a glass of water. Contrary to belief, all elves don't have the best of luck.**

** One drunk, and apparently blind, idiot and a rejection later lead to five very pissed off drunk idiots, four friends to the first idiot, and one cornered pissed elf in an alleyway.**

** "Oi, pre'y la'y, me frien' here wan'ed a bi' o' fun. You ain' got no righ' layin' 'im off." Twiddledumber number one said. Behind him Twiddledumb and Twiddledumber two and three nodded their heads.**

** "And I said, you incompetent, idiotic, useless masses of muscle, I. AM. A. MAN! Now will please maneuver you asses out of my way so I can find lodgings."**

** Looking at each other, the dumb fools couldn't comprehend past my obviously higher vocabulary to understand that I insulted them. Finally, yet surprisingly, one of them realized I called them idiots.**

** "Hey! We ain't no idiots, dammit. Watch your mouth little lady 'fore I hafta go and hit you." Raising his hand in a way that I guess was supposed to be menacing, the drunk buffoon tried to hit me. Swiftly dodging back, I watched as he stumbled, tried to get his balance, and ended up falling on his ugly mug. **

** "Oi, she tripped Buford-" Buford, really? "Get the little bitch!"**

** Back home, I was far superior to every elf, beating father's strongest soldiers without breaking a sweat. But elves had slim builds and calm demeanors. Five pissed off, drunk men who's arms each looked about as wide as a tree trunk, lifting at least twice as much as I weigh with ease, was a completely different story.**

** Preparing to draw my weapons, I heard a thud and the ground beneath me violently shook. Looking up, I noticed that somehow, each and every man was taken down silently without my noticing, which was a great feat considering my sensitive assed ears. Looking closer, I noticed little red darts sticking for their bulky necks.**

** Suddenly, with no warning at all, a tall man blocked my view; having jumped down from the closest building. Now, I'm no shorty at 6 feet even, but I literally had to crane my head back to look at this guy. He had to be at least 6'5 if not more.**

** Looking up, I saw beautiful green eyes looking back at me. In those eyes, I saw nothing but pure concern. Clear as the lake I played in as child back home, this man's eyes had no underlying ill intentions towards me.**

** "Are you okay, mister?" A deep, rumbling baritone broke me from my reverie. **

** "Huh?" Real smooth, genius.**

** "Are you really a missus, then?" Confusion replaced the concerned look.**

** "What? No! I'm a male. I-you just shocked me a bit. Yes, yes I'm fine. Thank you." Relief and happiness this time. How could one person be so open?**

** "That's great! I-I did mean to scare you or anything," suddenly shy, the man stepped back, " I try not to scare people, but at my height it's really hard to not be intimidating, ya know?" An anxious half-smile lit up his face.**

** "I know how you feel. Um…again…thank you…um…?"**

** "Oh! My name! Right! Aww geez that's so rude. Um. I'm Harry," holding out his hand, Harry looked down at me hopefully, "a-and you?"**

** Smirking slightly, I laid my hand into his, "Draco." A large hand suddenly gripped mine strongly.**

** Letting go, the confusion returned to his eyes, "W-what kind of name is that?" the statement was said in a questioning manner.**

** "My parents had an interesting sense of humor."**

** "Oh. Oh! You need somewhere to stay right?" he looked at me with a hopeful look again.**

** "Yes…how are you aware of that?" **

** A blush slowly began to creep up his face. "I-well…I was in that bar early and saw those guys following you. I couldn't help but follow and-well I couldn't actually do anything until they tried to hurt you 'cause that would go against the Codes-" Codes? "And-well…um…s-sorry for listening." Suddenly he looked remorseful.**

** "It's okay, I guess. You weren't doing it on purpose, just trying to help right?" his face immediately brightened and he nodded. I was enjoying myself watching all the emotions pass across his face in the time span of five minutes.**

** "Well…you were saying something about me staying somewhere…?"**

** "Oh! You can stay with me if you like?"**

** "Excuse me?"**

** "I'm a traveler just like you, but a bit of unfinished business I have here extended my stay, so I rented an apartment till I'm done. 'Course I can only pay through a bit of hard labour so…I-I'm beginning to ramble aren't I?"**

** A giggle rose up as a full-blown blush covered his face, but I choked it down. Men don't giggle. "No…it's fine. Your place is fine. We aren't exactly strangers anymore, now are we?"**

** "Guess not. Come on then, it's this way." Suddenly turning, Harry began to walk in the opposite direction of the bar.**

** Silently walking behind him, I noticed that I could hear neither his footsteps nor his breathing. As an elf, I take great pride in my hearing abilities and his were literally none existent. Looking down, I realized that he didn't leave any foot prints either. I think I'm going insane from lack proper food.**

** "Harry?"**

** "Hmmm?" Happily bouncing in front of me, the man definitely should have left foot prints, which he didn't.**

** "Are you actually real?" Gods, asking that aloud sounded more childish than it did in my head.**

** Throwing his head back and laughing, Harry looked at me in disbelief, "Where did **_**that**_** come from, Dray?"**

** Wincing at the nickname, I looked at him defiantly, "You make no noise when you walk and you leave no footprints."**

** Suddenly Harry looked horrified, "Aw **_**shit,**_** I forgot a**_**gain.**_** Dammit. Aw, Dray I can't tell you. A-at least not out here. Come on. Shit, master's gonna kill me." Speeding up, Harry grabbed my hand and rushed towards his apartment. **

**Inside was pitch black and cold. Unexpectedly, light flared up and I turned towards the source. Harry lit up the fireplace and had a steady fire going. Then he turned towards me.**

**Holding back a gasp, I stared at him. Outside in the moonlight, I had a vague outline of what he looked like; however, seeing him in real light was a completely different thing.**

**Long, messy, I-just-got-shagged black colored hair brushed against broad shoulders. Bright green eyes framed by thick, dark eyelahes. A strong nose set above the reddest lips I've ever seen in my life. A strong jaw darkened by a short layer of stubble. Smooth olive skin, completely unblemished, stretched across high cheekbones. A bright red bandana kept the hair from his eyes. A white button up covered what was obviously a very broad, very muscular chest. How did I miss the bright ass shirt? A black skinny tie and same color pants. And a sword, a katana from the looks, strapped to his back completed the look. This man**_** oozed **_**testosterone from every pore of his body and probably didn't even know it. And don't forget the height and deep ass voice.**

"**Is something wrong?" for the second time that night, his deep baritone pulled me from my fascinations.**

"**No, the light just surprised me." I murmured.**

**Suddenly, another bright half-smile split across his face. "Seems like I'm surprising you a lot, uh?"**

"**Yes. Speaking of surprises, will you tell me what that was out there?" suddenly his grin disappeared.**

"**Right. Yes. Okay. You should sit." Looking around I noticed a brown couch and an equally brown chair. I chose to sit in the chair. He plopped down on the couch.**

"**Okay, where to start? Well, see, the truth is…I'm a ninja. Well not a full ninja. But I know everything there is to know in order to be one and then some; however, this is not the age of ninjas anymore, so it would be useless of be to become one. As a result I now live my days trying to find my calling and saving anyone I can when in danger," a suddenly sad look took over his face, "but I end up killing and scaring more than I do helping. That's why I'm still here: I accidently killed a man who was beating his kid. I went in and kindly asked him to stop but he just got all mad at me and tried to fight me and when I had to **_**do**_** something to stop him…well my instincts just kicked in."**

**He looked up at me mournfully, "You see, I was only taught to fight to kill others who are hella strong, not an average citizen. So my blows, just one, could seriously fuck up some one. A-and I hit him and fell and there was blood and-" Suddenly, tears were falling down his face and I felt so sorry for him. He obviously wants to help people but ends up hurting them and it's tearing him inside. This guy is nothing but good.**

**I rose to go sit next to him on the couch. Raising his head to look at me he said, "I-I didn't mean it, it was an accident really." Suddenly wanting to make him feel better, I cupped his wet cheek in my hand.**

"**Shhhh, it's okay. I know it wasn't your fault. You just wanted to help." Looking at me, fresh tears filled his eyes and his head fell onto my shoulder. Not familiar with the sudden contact, I tensed up and prepared to push him of off myself when my shoulder suddenly became hot and wet and Harry shook next to me.**

**It would be like rejecting a baby who wanted a hug. I couldn't resist. Wrapping my arms around him, I held Harry and murmured nonsense into his ear like I would a child. For a man who looked like a sex god, **_**the **_**sex god, only just a few minutes ago, this babyish blubbering was a big transition. **

**Soon the sobs quieted into hiccups and then those stopped and I no longer felt hot tears on my shoulder did I know he was alright. "Harry, do you feel better know? Harry? Harry!" Looking down, I realized the big oaf had fallen asleep nearly on top of me. "Dammit, Harry wake up!" **

**I used the last of my energy trying to get the fool off of me till I realized it was futile and laid back. "Guess this how I'm sleeping tonight." Was my last thought as I dozed off, realizing that Harry's weight on top of me wasn't really that annoying nut actually kind of…nice.**

** I woke up to the smell of delicious breakfast cooking and for a second I deluded myself into thinking I was home again, till I heard humming that was clearly masculine and only came from one testosterone filled cry-baby that I know of. Harry. **

** A slight shiver of I don't know what went down my back and with a sigh I opened my eyes. I was wrapped in a warm blanket still on the couch. Harry took my shoes of for me and set them to the side. I wonder when he woke up. **

** Unraveling myself from the blanket and standing, I stretched, feeling completely refreshed. Sleeping on a warm couch sure as hell beat sleep on the cold, hard ground.**

** "Harry?" I looked around, seeing no sight of him, but hearing his deep humming loud and clear.**

** The humming broke off, "I'm in here!" suddenly I see a spatula being waved from an alcove I didn't notice upon first entering. Following the spatula, the scent of food grew stronger and the humming grew louder. **

** Turning the corner, I entered a mini kitchen from which Harry was standing in front of a stove expertly flipping pancakes and bacon at the same time. He turned to look at me, that half-smile tugging at his lips. "Just in time, too!" he gestured towards the stool at the counter. "Breakfast'll be ready in a minute!"**

** I sat on the stool and looked around. Though little, the kitchen was very cozy and had a homey feeling to it. And the scents were just heavenly. Not having a proper meal since leaving home, I was suddenly ravished and wanted to fill my stomach till it busted.**

** "Here you go, Dray. Breakfast fit for a king!" Harry set a plate piled high with food in front of me and sat down with his own plate. "Dig in!"**

** Not having to tell me twice, I pushed my hair from in front of my face and promptly tucked into my meal. Or I would have if Harry hadn't suddenly gasped.**

** "What is it?!" Suddenly irritated from the distraction from my food, I glanced at Harry to see him staring at my ear. Eager to get to the food, I forgot that my hair covered my very pointed ears and that Harry didn't know I was an elf. **

** "You-your ear? You're…an…elf?" he looked at me with disbelief, "but…how?"**

** My appetite abruptly disappeared and I set my knife and fork down. "Well…I'm kind of more than that. See, I'm the Elfin Prince. And I ran away from home." Harry looked very pale and his eyes were unfocused. Concerned for him, I reached out to touch his hand when his eyes snapped back into focus.**

** Jerking away from me and standing up so fast his stool fell, Harry looked down at me, eyes furious. And for the first time in my life, I was terrified. When I said Harry oozed testosterone before, it was nothing compared to the him now.**

** Standing his full 6'5, muscles bulging beneath his shirt in an attempt at self-restraint, eyes blazing down on me full of anger, Harry went from his usual sex god self to god of death in 0.2 seconds.**

** "Prince? **_**Prince! Dray**_**, why didn't you **_**tell**_** me?!" At the sound of the weird nickname he gave me only the night before, I knew that Harry wasn't really mad at me, "Do you know how **_**dangerous**_** it is for you to be by yourself? How much **_**trouble **_**you could get in to and all the possible outcomes, depending on how twisted the person is?" The sound of his anguished filled voice tore at me, knowing what he felt was for me. **

** Looking down at the table, there was nothing I could do but let out a choked "Sorry."**

** All of a sudden a rough hand gently lifted my head up and I was looking into emerald eyes that were now filled with concern and not anger. "I didn't mean to snap at you, Dray, but the world's a scary place and without the right kind of protection you could get hurt or killed. I mean, how old are you even?" **

** Dreading his reaction at how young I was, I looked as far away from his eyes as I could and choked out' "Turned 15 two months ago…" The hand on my chin tightened for a moment, then slid up to cup my face, forcing me to look at the owner's eyes.**

** Only one word filled with so much fear and anguish, "Why?" and I wanted to cry.**

** "Because I was full of everyone else's shit and lies and deceitfulness that I wanted to explode. Because I was sick of not having friends because everyone only wanted to get close to me for power. Because I wanted to know if there was actually a person on this damned planet who was actually open and honest and not completely corrupt with their own selfish desires. And I met him only after a week of leaving home." I let the wonder enter my voice. "You Harry."**

**Harry pulled me into a rough hug and held me there completely crushed against his chest; I could hear how fast his heart beat was. Slowly, I slid my hands up his back and gripped his shirt. **

** "I mean, it's not like I'm some idiot who would go out into the big bad world completely defenseless. I have a magically hidden bow and arrows, equally hidden multitude of guns, all of which I know how to use, and vast knowledge on how to turn almost anything into a weapon." I tightened my grip on his shirt. "Of course, a bit of extra assistance doesn't hurt." **

** Holding me impossibly tighter, Harry burst into laughter, "Can I become your extra assistance?"**

** I sniffed daintily at him and in the haughtiest voice I could manage, "Well only naturally. Did you expect me to protect myself?" Both of us burst into uncontrollable laughter till we were clutching our sides, trying to catch our breath.**

** "Well… okay… that's… over… Now we…eat…before…the food…gets cold." I nodded and sat back down; watching as Harry picked up his stool and sat down. Now that I think about, he looks pretty young. **

** "Harry?"**

** "Yes, Dray?"**

** "How old are you?"**

** "Hmmm? Oh. 'Bout 17, I think."**

** "What?! And you got mad at me for being young! You hypocrite!"**

** "…Eat your food, Dray."**

** "Son of a…"**

**hp/dm...hp/dm...hp/dm**

** Sitting on a pile of rubbish, I watched as Harry ran back and forth, carrying all kinds of weird shit. He was sweating profusely from all the hard labour and had not taken a break since arriving. **

** "Yo! Harry! That's enough, man. You're done for the day. The missus said so." Turning towards the voice, a stocky man with unnecessarily bulging muscles called Harry over. "Why do you work yourself so hard? It's okay to take a break every once in a while, ya know?" **

** Smiling, Harry looked down at the man, "S'okay. I like helping out as much as possible. Helping others is what I do best."**

** "Heh, whatever man. Just don't kill yourself from overworking, 'kay? We need strong men willing to help like you. Now get your ass home and take a shower. You smell like a wet dog." Laughing, Harry waved to the man and headed towards me. **

** "Hey, Dray! Enjoyed the show?" Slowly lifting one eyebrow, I looked at the man who so stubbornly called me by that drastic nickname. **

** "And by whatever means deluded you into believing that I enjoyed sitting here in this hot ass sun watching hot, sweaty men walking around, carrying shit? I think the sun rays fried your brain."**

** Face screwed up in confusion, Harry looked over at me as we walked back to his apartment. "But whenever I glanced over at you, you were staring really hard at me."**

**Face aflame, I sputtered indignantly, "I was **_**thinking**_**, dammit. Why would I stare at you so hard if I have to look at you every day? You know me better than that."**

** And it was true. Two weeks passed since the day Harry and I met; we were preparing to leave this place and go out traveling together. Not that I was relieved or anything when Harry said I couldn't leave without him. I'm not exactly sure on how I feel about Harry, but for now I know for sure that his presence puts me at ease. Except for whenever he did something that set my whole body on fire. Usually it tends to be when he gives me that half-smile of his, of which I've **_**never**_** seen him show anyone else. Sometimes, when he doesn't want to sleep by himself, I would be so nervous curled up next to him; not even able to sleep because I fretted, thinking that he could hear my heartbeat pounding so loudly and painfully against my ribs.**

** Once inside the apartment, I plopped down onto the couch, thankful for the cool oasis from the scorching sun. Raising my arm, I was pissed about my pale complexion not providing me protection from sun burn and skin cancer. Fortunately, Kaji was a few shades darker than me, with an olive skin tone to die for.**

** "Imma take shower and then I'll take a short nap, 'kay Dray?"**

** "Yeah. I highly doubt that I'll be awake be the time you get out, though." Chuckling, Harry headed for the shower.**

** Sighing, I slid down till I lay vertically across the couch, stretching slightly. Lying there, I realized that I felt happier right then, than I've ever felt in my entire life. Closing my eyes, I let that sink in.**

** So immersed in my thoughts, I didn't hear Harry exit the shower. Nor did I feel the blanket he covered me in or the kiss he pressed on my forehead. No, I was too busy feeling sorry for myself. A single tear slid down my face before I fell asleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

HPOV

**Slowly waking up, the first thing I noticed was the warm body pressed against my back. Smiling slightly, I edged my way out of bed; careful to not disturb the young elf behind me. **

** "Harry?" A voice still thick with sleep called to me.**

** "Hey, Dray. Didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." Dray had already sat up; rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, mouth opening into perfect, pink "O". **

** "Once awakened, I'm up, Harry. Don't treat me as if I'm a child." Two stormy grey eyes glared at me from underneath a nest of long, platinum hair.**

** Looking at the 15 year old, I could have never guessed his age if he hadn't told me. Not with his perfect posture and air of maturity. Or his beauty.**

**Dray had to be the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. Rivaling any elf in existence, Dray was Adonis incarnate. Fierce, cat-like grey eyes; striking against his pale skin. Impossibly pink lips that were usually spread in a comical smirk. Platinum blond hair flowed straight down his back. A lean, fit body as graceful as a willow tree; a gait that showed he was clearly experienced in combat. The young incubus caught the attention of anyone nearby, irritating the shit out of me for some reason.**

** "Helloooo?! Earth to Harryyyy! What's the matter with you?" A warm hand cupped my face and I looked up to see Dray kneeling in front of me on the bed; eyebrow raised and smirk in place. "Welcome back, Armstrong. How was space?"**

** "A little to dry for my tastes. Nice view though." Moving away from the bed, I headed towards the bathroom. "You should come with me one day."**

**"I'll think about it!" I heard him yell as I stepped into the shower.**

**10 minutes later, I walk out to see everything packed up. Confused, I go into the living to see Dray looking oh-so adorable with his hair tied up and sleeves pushed to his elbows, scrubbing the floors. Looking up, he caught me looking at him and raised one eyebrow delicately.**

**"We _are_ leaving in two days, right? It's rude to just up and leave with the place looking like a pigsty."**

**"Yeah, yeah. I'm goin' to make breakfast, any requests?"**

**"Waffles. You do know that when we're done eating breakfast, you're helping me." Clearly it wasn't a request but a command. Looking back down, Dray continued to scrub the floors; leaving no option to argue. **

**Grumbling about what I _could_ help him with, I began to make breakfast.**

** 2 DAYS LATER**

**"Oh dear, are you sure that's enough food? You're a growing boy and too skinny for your own good. Both of you. Ugh, get rid of that silly bandana, Harry, you look ridiculous. Are you sure those clothes are warm enough? It does get mighty cold at night and you don't want to get pneumonia. Just two seconds while get you a sweater-"**

**"_Mrs. Weasely, please. _We'll be fine, I swear it. Can we go now? The faster we leave, the closer we get to the next town before dark." Of course, that wouldn't stop us, considering that we both can see pretty good in the dark. But anything that would get Mrs. Weasley of our asses was welcome. Being the worry wart that she was, Mrs. Weasley saw danger in anything and fluttered around me and Dray; not letting us leave til she thought it was safe.**

**"Well, alright. I wish you a safe trip, boys and don't start any trouble. The boys also give their farewells. They begged me to let them see you off**** but they had work, of course."**

**"Of course, Mrs. Weasley. We understand punctuality very well and we would like to uphold that. We _do_ have a schedule to follow." Irritated by Mrs. Weasley's constant talking, Dray was ready to go and hated the time we were wasting. **

**"Sorry boys, be on your way now. Come back anytime." Waving us away, she gave us an understanding smile. **

** Walking away quickly, I let out a sigh. Leave it to Dray to indirectly insult somebody without them even knowing it. Glancing at the young elf, I remembered the conversation we had only a few weeks ago.**

**He told that he ran away from home. At 15. And is a prince. An Elfin Prince. Naturally, I was pissed, but not at him though. At myself, for letting a stranger into my home and not knowing a damn thing about him. I could hear Master yelling at me now:**

**"Potter! You're too nice! One day, that one person you saw the 'good' in will come into your room while you sleep-completely unaware-and slit your throat with a smile on his face. And then what will you do?! Lose that kindness, your heart. Become the one that smiles while slitting the unexpected throat! You are a ninja! We have no emotions. Remember that!"**

** Losing my emotions. Snape was right. It was the one thing I could never do. Luckily, Dray wasn't any type of threat to me. Now we're pretty much best friends…if not more. I don't know how I feel about Dray, but whenever he's near…Well let's just say one man shouldn't feel so comfortable so close to another man. **

**Glancing over at him again, I guess that liking him wouldn't be so bad. He's as pretty as a girl. He's really funny and witty and smart; he's an elf so he can keep up with me pretty good and is just as silent as I am. Plus, he's tall-6 feet even to my own 6'5-he was the perfect height-**

**No. I shouldn't be thinking things like that. I don't think he would like it a lot if I just suddenly jumped him.**

**"-don't you agree?" Snapping out of my thoughts, I realized that Dray was looking at me with an expectant look on his face.**

**"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Dray said with a sigh.**

**"Not a damn word."**

**"I _said_ the landscape around is beautiful."**

**"Oh. _Oh!_ Yeah...gorgeous."**

**When I said that, I realized that I wasn't talking about the land…**

**hp/dm…hp/dm…hp/dm**

**"Har_ry_! Oi, Harry!"**

**"Hmmph?"**

**"Get off! Ah! Harry stop it! Get off!"**

**"Ahn?"**

**"DAMMIT HARRY WAKE UP!"**

**"Huh?" I wake up face-to-face with a very pissed of Draco. Turns out that when I fell asleep, I unconsciously wrapped myself around his body. Carefully I untangled myself from his body, blushing deeply the whole time.**

**"Sorry, Dray. I-I had a nightmare and I… I guess I just…Sorry…"Draco's face softened and he put a hand on my arm.**

**"S'okay, Harry. You just surprised me a bit, that's all. Come on. It's about time we got up anyway."**

**Me and Dray were in a small clearing, about a day's walk from the next town. We would have made there by now if we hadn't stopped but we were both tired as hell and decided it was best to go the next day. **

**Looking around, I realized that we didn't even unpack our sleeping rolls and fell asleep on the grass. At least it was soft grass and not coarse or else Dray would've complained about it irritating his skin. **

**"Oi! Get up, you lazy bastard. We don't have all day; I want to get there before nightfall. The bugs around here keep biting me and irritating my skin." Okay then, not the grass but bugs.**

**2 HOURS LATER**

**"Dray, let's play a game."**

**"Okay, like what? 20 questions?"**

** "Ok! You go first!"**

**"…What's your full name?"**

**"Harry James Potter…But sometimes my master calls me The Boy Who Lived. What about you?"**

**"Draco Ignatius Malfoy. How did you meet your master?"**

**"Well Ignatius-"**

**"Don't even _think_ about it."**

**"Ok, Ok. See, my parents were killed when I was a baby and I grew up with my mom's sister, Aunt Petunia , her husband, Uncle Vernon and their son Dudley-"**

**"_Dudley?!"_**

**"Speak for yourself, _Ignatius_. Anyway, nobody in the family liked me and tortured me as much as possible without alerting the neighbors. Hell, I even lived in a cupboard. When I turned eleven, my Aunt Petunia took me out. I didn't even think to ask her where we were going, was just excited that she finally took me out somewhere Instead of leaving me cooped up at home. Anyway, she dropped me off somewhere in the mountains-by a creek-and left me there. Next day, I was lucky enough to be found by master who, at the time, had went into the mountains for a little peace. He figured out that I was abandoned and took me in. Ever since then, he trained me into the man I am today." Shrugging, I looked over to Dray only to find him with his fists clenched and tears in his eyes.**

**"Ho-How could anyone do that to somebody? Especially to a _child._ Why…why would someone _do _that to-to _anyone?!_" Looking at him, I saw for the first time Dray being completely pissed off. It was nothing compared to when he was annoyed by me. The air around him stirred, creating a tiny whirlwind surrounding his feet, and the leaves and grass beneath every step he took dried up and died.**

**"C-calm down, Dray. It was almost seven years ago. I'm completely over it. No need to get so mad."**

**"BULLSHIT! Those bastards-how-why-. HARRY! How can you stand there so calm after what they did to you?!" Whirling around, Draco stood in front of me, preventing me from walking. "HARRY!"**

**"Whoever said I was calm, Draco? I want to go there and beat them to a bloody pulp as much as you do." Stepping closer, I pulled Dray into a hug. "But what good would it do me? It would make me just as bad as them. And I _definitely _don't want to be like them, Dray. I don't want _you_ to be like them."**

**"I know." His whisper was so faint, I had to strain to hear it. His arms tightened and he looked up at me as I looked down at him. "How are you so _good_ after all that?"**

**I gave him a slightly evil smirk, "I am far from good, Dray. You don't even know the beginning of it, you know."**

**A snort. "When are you ever 'bad', Harry."**

**"Oh I don't know. I want to be bad…all the…time…" My words slowly drifted off as my gaze slowly fell to his lips.**

**Those lips curled into a frown, then they moved. "Harry? Are you alright?" **

**I was so mesmerized by those lips I didn't even answer. Quickly, before I lost my confidence-or rationality-I leaned in to capture those lips. **

**Cinnamon and vanilla burst into my mouth and with a groan I pressed my lips harder. Dray's mouth opened with a small, surprised gasp and I took advantage of that to deepen the kiss, lightly brushing my tongue against his. The cinnamon and vanilla taste grew stronger and I pulled Draco closer against my body, nearly crushing him.**

**I thought I felt Draco's arms tighten around me, but I thought I was just deluding-learnt that word from Dray-myself. That is, until he suddenly responded to my kiss with a moan of his own and suddenly we were in a delicious dance of tongues in battle. I absently noted that at some point we fell to the ground. **

**All I could hear was our heartbeats and heavy pants. All I could feel was his lips on mine, our tongues rubbing together. All I could taste was his cinnamon-y and vanilla mouth. His skin smelled sweet and smoky at the same time. With my eyes closed, all my senses were twice as strong.**

**Time passed. How much I don't know. The only thing I thought about was Dray's soft lips moving with mine, his hands lightly brushing my back under my shirt. My own hands were on his waist, almost possessively, as if he would just up and leave me any moment. Which he could, and that scared me. **

**Slowly, reluctantly, we both stopped. I raised my head just enough to look into his eyes, lips faintly touch each other. 'Wow'**

**"Wow."His voiced echoed my thoughts.**

**"Yeah."**

**"So…" Dray looked up at me, eyes filled with want but knowing that we have to stop and start heading towards the town again.**

**"We have to go but…_later._" My voice was filled with so much want and need that below me, Dray shivered in anticipation.**

**Standing up, we dusted ourselves off and headed towards town in silence. Niether of us knew what to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione Granger was irritated. That in its self wasn't that much of a great feat since Hermione was a very hot- headed demon, who was quick to anger and even quicker to curse you to all types of hell.**

**Her current source of irritation lay towards her companion. Ronald Weasley, a human who became attached to her after she saved him from some beast, was at the moment; quite annoyingly she might add, talking passionately about some idol of his. A man called Harry Potter, it would seem, more commonly known as The Boy Who Lived.**

**"The last news I heard of him was that he was travelling to a town called The Burrow, that's my home town, you know!" (a/n: I am terribly horrible with names so I decided to make the Burrow a cozy town instead of a cozy house)**

**Hermione frowned. From what Ron had told her of this Harry, he seemed quite a violent person. Repeatedly killing people, multiple in some cases, all in the name of justice; in every town he has visited at that, rubbed Hermione in the wrong way. Ron's enthusiasm to this man visiting his home confused Hermione. Though she must say that nearly everything the man did confused her, despite her high level of intelligent.**

**"Ron, this man is clearly a criminal! Why would you want him anywhere near your family, let alone your home town?!"**

** He looked down at her exasperatingly, "Hermione, I told you already, Harry Potter really isn't like that. All the people he killed were on accident. If you paid attention to what I say about him, you would've understood that in all the cases, those people he killed were in the act of doing something bad. He was only trying to stop them, but he's always to strong." He ended his statement in an awed tone and a wistful sigh.**

**Hermione snorted in disgust, "Oh, please. Just know that if we ever meet him and he attacks us, no matter how obsessed you are with him, I will not hesitate to kill him…Ron? Are you listening to me?!"**

**Ron's face took on a wistful look. "What I would give to meet him…"He sighed again.**

**That was Hermione's last straw, "Ronald Weasley! Stop thinking about that horrid man, immediately! If you don't, I will beat you so bad your whole family will feel it straight to next week!"**

**Ron's eyes lost their wistful look and snapped towards Hermione, filled with horror. "Oh, Hermione! Why are you so cruel to me?! I never do anything and you always yell at meeeee…" He moaned.**

**At a staggering height of 5'5, Hermione was the epitome of fearsomeness. Looking at her, any stranger would sat the most fearsome thing about her was her bushy brown hair, or her slightly larger than average front teeth. Some would even go as far as to say that she was kind and gentle. But to anyone familiar with her, they know that she was far from it.**

**And no one knows that better than Ron Weasley. He himself was at a height of 6'2 and was as lanky as a man could get. Despite his male gender and obvious height advantage, it didn't take a genius to figure out who was the leader between the two.**

**"Don't forget where we are going, Ron. Hogsmeade is a big village and there are a lot of shady people who'll try to take advantage of you. You can't keep acting so weak, so suck up all your shit and grow some damn balls." At first, Hermione spoke with fierce authority, but her voice began to change, taking an almost fearful tone. "There are a lot of demon hunters in Hogsmeade. If something were to happen to me Ron, would you be able to properly take care of yourself?"**

**"Hermione, don't even think that way! Nothing is going happen to you. Even if it does, I bet Harry Potter would come help you!" Ron's eyes began to mist over with wistfulness again.**

**"Ron, I thought you said he was in your hometown, The Burrow." Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion and irritation. If there was anything Hermione hated more, it was being confused.**

**"What? Oh, I heard that months ago." He waved his hand airily. "He could be anywhere by now."**

**Hermione sighed in irritation. ****_Honestly! Ron really needs to get his shit together,_**** she thought to herself.**

** ~~I'd say about a week later, in Hogsmeade~~**

**"Honestly, Ron! Could you be anymore childish? We're not going to that ice cream store!"**

**An hour after entering Hogsmeade, Ron had already made a fool of himself with his begging to go to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. Hermione was beginning to again grow irritated at the red haired man; his endless pouting was rather vexing.**

**Hermione sighed and again attempted to explain why they would not go, "Ron we don't exactly have the money to splurge on something like ice cream. We'll have a hard enough time finding lodgings that are cheap. Hogsmeade is rather expensive."**

**Distracted by Ron's lack of understanding and her own anger, Hermione had not noticed the man following them almost since they arrived till he jumped out and attempted to capture her.**

**"Ron, honestly! Unless you're willing to get a job and-oh!" Abruptly cutting herself off, Hermione jumped back as a arrow swished by, slightly grazing her nose.**

**Eyes narrowed, Hermione looked around as she pulled Ron behind her. Fury rose of her in waves.**

**_How dare someone attack me? Me! While I'm distracted at that. Bloody fucking coward! _****She thought, eyes scanning the immediate area, finally zeroing on a man half hidden in the shadows, holding a cross brow and looking at her gleefully.**

**Ron knew not to approach Hermione when she got like that and chose to step back, out of her way. Of course, he stayed close enough that he was sure she would protect him if the situation got any worse. (a/n: God forbid!) Besides, Hermione would kill him if he didn't stay near.**

**"Who are you?" Hermione said softly, yet anyone could hear the dangerous undertones in her voice. The townspeople quickly entered the nearest store, sensing a fight brewing.**

**The man just laughed and aimed straight at Hermione. With a twang, an arrow sped towards Hermione. The arrow had to be spelled because it moved twice as fast as a normal one; Hermione barely had enough time to dodge, even with her demon reflexes.**

**Hermione sucked in a sharp gasp, realization spreading across her face. ****_A demon hunter, of course!_**** Anger spiked even higher, Hermione rushed at the man; the sudden urge to kill the man grew and her demon side began to emerge. (a/n: Yeah, I know. Pretty hypocritical, right? That's the point.)**

**The man suddenly smiled and Hermione faltered. Who smiles when a pissed of demon is rushing at you? His next words flooded Hermione with fear.**

**"It seems you have forgotten your little friend over there." He said with a nod, looking behind Hermione. Whirling around, Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the scene in front of her.**

**A second demon hunter had appeared and held Ron hostage, a wicked looking dagger held against his throat, a thin line of blood already traveling down his neck.**

**Locking eyes, Hermione stared guiltily into Ron's fear filled ones. Wrenching away from his gaze, Hermione turned back to glare at the first demon hunter.**

**"Let him go." Her voice shook with barely controlled anger, that of which grew as the man began to laugh.**

**"Let him go." He mocked. "The little demon girly wants us to let her petty little boyfriend go?" he sneered at her. "****Silly girl, you both will come with us."**

**The other spoke, "And if you don't come quietly…" The pressure of the dagger on Ron's neck grew and he whimpered.**

**Hermione's brow furrowed, _Demon hunters aren't supposed to harm normal humans, even those associated with a demon. These guys must either be rogues or are hunting their demons illegally…completely unauthorized._**

**Glancing again at Ron, Hermione realized that at that moment, she could easily ditch him and run. It would be so easy to jump on a roof and run as fast as she could.**

**Tensing slightly, she glanced back at the first man, her gaze thoughtful. As if he expected she would run, he lifted his cross brow in a warning. Eyes on the man, Hermione prepared to jump…and slumped in defeat. She couldn't leave Ron; he was the first friend she ever made no matter how much he irritated her.**

** Sensing her sudden change, the man stalked towards her, an arrogant sneer on his face. When he reached her, he dangled a pair of handcuffs in her face.**

**"Arms out, girly. Lestrange, cuff the other one." Anger again going out in waves, Hermione obediently held out her wrists. Hissing slightly, she glared at the man. Apparently, the cuffs were made of silver. Ineffective to humans, silver was deadly to demons and werewolves alike.**

**Smirking the man lightly caressed Hermione's cheek, then all went black**

**hp/dm...hp/dm...hp/dm**

**When Hermione woke, the first thing she sensed was the dank, musty scent filling her nose. Opening her eyes, she next felt the pounding headache and immediately closing her eyes, regretting opening them in the first place.**

**Next to her someone moaned and her eyes flew back open. _Ron!_ she thought, despite her headache, her eyes fluttered about before landing on the moving body beside her.**

**A sudden rage rising, Hermione recalled what happened before she was knocked unconscious. She was trying to convince Ron that going to Fortescue's was a waste of time and money when demon hunters-_no demon hunter fakes_-ambushed them and took Ron hostage, forcing Hermione to submission when they knocked her out.**

**_I guess they knocked Ron out to,_ she thought, watching the man beside her slowly awaken with a groan.**

**"Ron." she called softly. He froze suddenly, slightly turning towards her voice.**

**"Hermione?" he asked hesitantly. Relief flooded through her body. Demon hunters-even fake ones-were stronger than the average human and while she could take a blow to the head without much brain damage, humans were more fragile.**

**"Oh, god. Ron, are you okay?"**

**Suddenly, Ron started thrashing about, probably trying to turn towards her. Finally giving up-he was tied to tightly to move properly-his labored breaths the only sound.**

**"Ron? Are you okay?" she asked again.**

**"Okay? Okay! Hermione, you thought about leaving me! Why the fuck would I be okay after that?! Those guys were going to kill me! Hermione, how could you even think about leaving me?" His tone began angry and dwindled down to hurt.**

**Hermione was silent as she realized just how her actions looked to Ron. She was thinking about running away, but surely Ron had more belief in her than that. It was only her natural demon instincts.**

**She tried to tell him so, "Ron. I am so sorry about thinking about leaving you. But please remember most of my life I spent by myself. I'm only just learning how to remember to include you. It was my demon instincts kicking in, telling me to run."**

**His silence scared Hermione. For the first time in her life, she was truly afraid. No matter how annoyingly stupid Ron got, no matter how much he would vex her to the point where she cursed him-on multiple occasions-he was always there by her side. Ron Weasley was growing on her and she didn't want to lose him. She would never admit it on her own, but Hermione had feelings for the man. She would not know what to do if he left her.**

**Terror gripped her in its painful grasp as she tried again, "Ron! You know I would never really leave. If I really planned on leaving, I wouldn't be here with you right now, would I?"**

**He was still silent. She grew desperate, "Ron! Would I?!"**

** He stirred slightly, "Fine, Hermione. I believe you. I'm sorry…I just-this is all overwhelming. Getting caught by demon hunters and all."**

**Hermione almost sobbed in relief, "I understand, Ron. This is your first time dealing with demon hunters…I forgot." It was true, Ron spent so much time with her; it was almost like he was there since the beginning.**

**Chuckling slightly, they fell into silence, both thinking about what was going to happen to them.**

**"Hermione?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Do-do you think Harry Potter is going to come save us?" The hope in his voice was almost pitiful.**

**Irritation rose in Hermione at the old topic that they could never agree on, "Ron." She said exasperatedly, "This Harry Potter guy probably doesn't even exist. Get your head out of the clouds, Ron. The man is just a myth."**

**No sooner than she said that did a loud banging sound come from the wall farthest from them, the only wall with a door. Suddenly, someone shouted and it could be heard clearly through the wall.**

**"It's him! It's him! Oh, please forgive me! Noooo!" Silence. Then more banging and shouting. Some of the shouts grew into screams and others were shouting, begging for mercy and forgiveness.**

**Hermione had the blink as light suddenly filled the room. Ron was trying to crane his head to see the door, his body twisting in a painful looking way. Hermione, on the other hand, had a clear view of the door and the tall man standing in it.**

**"Oi, their in here!" the man said, turning slightly to talk to someone in the other room. Most of the light disappeared as a second, taller man entered.**

**"Brilliant, Dray! Get them out of there, while I handle those guys." He said with a jerk of his head towards the other room.**

**"Get them out of there?" the other man said incredulously. "Malfoys do not _carry_ people no matter _who _they are or _who_ asks." He drew himself up haughtily.**

**The taller man shrugged, "Okay, I'll get them, but you have to go tie up those guys."**

**"Fine!" the smaller man-Malfoy, Hermione figured-snapped, stepping away; out of Hermione's view. The other man walked into the room.**

**"Well, no need to be so still. I know you're awake. No worries, I'm not going to hurt you guys. Quite the contrary, I think." Chuckling slightly, the man walked forward, stopping in front or Hermione-who was closer-and began untying her. "Of course, if Dray paid attention, he would have noticed you were already awake and would not need carrying."**

**Freed from her bonds, Hermione sat up and watched the strange man untie Ron. "Who are you?"**

**Glancing back at her, the man stood. "Worry about that later. First we have to get out of here."**

**He began to briskly walk out, forcing Hermione and Ron to scramble after him. Entering the other room, Hermione glanced around, shocked at the damage done.**

**Chairs and tables were overturned-some of them even broken. Papers were scattered everywhere , as were men. A lot of men. There was no way those two men did that by themselves.**

**"Hey ,they were awake?! Harry you bastard!" A voice exclaimed. Hermione recognized it as the other man-Malfoy.**

**Before Hermione could turn towards the voice, Ron gasped beside her. Glancing over, she stared at Ron disbelievingly. His were bug-eyed and his mouth was gaping open in a perfect imitation of a fish out of water. Slowly he raised his hand, which was shaking slightly, as he attempted to speak.**

**Following where he was pointing at, Hermione stared at what had to be the sexist in she ever saw in her life. Extremely well-built and tall, the man-Harry she thought-looked more than capable of handling himself. His hair, held back by a red bandana, was an unruly mess that fell to his shoulders-framing his face perfectly. Bright green eyes danced in the light, staring at her and Ron amusedly. Not to mention the man's face looked like every sculptor's dream come true. (a/n: I know, repeated descriptions. But this ones from Hermione's point of view so bare with me)**

**Hermione jumped slightly when Ron spoke, his voice shaking slightly, "You're…you're…No way…It-it couldn't be…"**

**Cocking his head to the side, the man spoke, "What couldn't be?"**

**"You," Ron breathed, "The Boy Who Lived…"**

**Hermione's irritation rose, how could he accuse this man of being some myth. But he man's next words surprised her.**

**"How do you know that name?" he asked, astonished. Hermione stared at him. She couldn't believe her ears. This man kind of just claimed that he was The Boy Who Lived**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I'm back in business and can properly write chapters. For those of you who dont know (even though you should) the rest of the story will be written in third person b/c its easier. Most of the chapters will be for Harry's or Malfoy's pov but sometimes someone else's will be necessary to convey the proper feelings. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4a

**Draco sighed. He was so confused about Harry and the kiss earlier. **

**The kiss itself was amazing. Not to mention his first. A shiver ran through Draco as he recalled Harry's passionate embrace. **

**That's what confused Draco the most. He knew he had some feelings for the man, but he wasn't sure what they were until the kiss. Harry, on the other hand, hadn't shown any type of sexual emotions towards Draco until he kissed him. **

**They started off amicably, playing 20 questions until Draco accidently made Harry speak about a really personal story of his. The story was a sad one, but instead, Draco only felt anger. How could anyone be so cruel? Leaving Harry by himself in the woods like that. Thankfully, his master found him before anything bad could happen. **

**Even now, hours later in Hogsmeade, Draco felt his anger rising just thinking about it. A bit of wind picked up and swirled around him, reacting to his anger. **

**Harry glanced at him, "You okay, Dray?"**

**"Yeah, just thinking about some things." He glanced around. "Is this the place?"**

**At the moment, they were attempting a rescue. Some idiotic demon and human got themselves caught from some rogue demon hunters. Naturally, Harry overheard some witnesses talking about the capture and his hero complex kicked in.**

**Now they were in front of a nondescript building, searching for an entrance. **

**"I think we can enter from here." Harry pointed at a window barely big enough for the two of them, and only if Harry squeezed. **

**After some pulling, pushing and silent cursing, Harry managed to get through the window. Draco looked around.**

**It would seem that they entered a storage room. Cages covered in dust lined one wall and against another was an array of weapons, looking as if they were recently used. Directly across from Draco was a door.**

**"Let's go." Harry said, a determined look on his face. Walking briskly to the door, he threw it opened and strode in.**

**A group of surprised looking men sat staring at Harry. One man stood and pointed at Harry.**

**"It's him! It's him! Oh, please forgive me! Noooo!" He fell to his knees and began sobbing.**

**Harry looked back at me and shrugged. Turning back around, he gave a feral grin and attacked. Three men went down quickly. Others, realizing what was happening, grabbed their weapons and went after Harry.**

**Maneuvering out of the way, Harry grabbed one man by his collar and effortlessly threw him against a wall. Another went down with a quick right hook to the face. **

**A man ran past Draco, heading for Harry, and he grabbed him, kneeing the man's face in. Slowly their shouts turned to pleads as they realized they had no chance. Draco stopped, thinking Harry would give them mercy. Instead, Draco stared astonished for Harry didn't stop, attacking the men still, the feral grin still on his face. Draco only then realized Harry was serious when he said that he wanted to be bad all the time.**

**The men's pleads turned to screams when they realized they were stuck with a man who would kill them. Yet, only one was dead-by accident at that (his gun blew up in his hand) the others were only unconscious. **

**Eventually, silence fell over as Harry knocked out the last man. Draco looked him over. The god of death made his appearance for the second time in a row, again replacing the sex god named Harry. He was covered in blood, yet had not one scratch or bruise.**

**"Dray…" Startled, Draco looked up at Harry, who had just softly said his name. "I'm sorry you had to see me this way. I-I told you I couldn't help it when I get like this."**

**Draco walked slowly towards him, careful not to retrigger the mad man there only moments before. "Harry, stuff like this doesn't bother me. I grew up watching thins ten times worse than this, since my father duped himself into believing that I was to girly and needed to see more manly things."**

**"That's not the point!" Harry said harshly. "I never wanted to you to see this side of me, Dray. Not when you already went through so much shit growing up."**

**Shocked Draco looked up into Harry's eyes. He laid a hand on Harry's arm. "Thank you, Harry." He said quietly. "You stay here and calm down. I'll go find the demon and human."He nodded. **

**With a nod of his own, Draco turned towards the only other door in the room, hoping the hostages were easy to find.**

**Opening the door, relief flooded through him. Tied up in the back of the room, there was a bushy haired woman squinting up at him. ****_The demon_****. He could feel her powers even with the silver cuffs draining her.**

**Next to her was the human man, a monstrosity of red hair blaring at Draco. Sneering in disgust he called to Harry, "Oi, their in here!"**

**Walking towards him, Harry gave a bright smile. "Brilliant, Dray! Get them out of there, while I handle those guys." He said with a jerk of his head towards the other room.**

**Draco turned his sneer to Harry, ""Get them out of there? Malfoys do not **_**carry**_** people no matter **_**who **_**they are or **_**who**_** asks." He said haughtily. **

**Harry's smile just grew and he shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, I'll get them, but you have to go tie up those guys."**

**"Fine!" Draco snapped, irritated, and stalked to the unconscious men.**

**(a/n:I'm too lazy to write what happens next. Go back to the previous chapter if you need a refresher.)**

**hp/dm… hp/dm…hp/dm**

**"You," the red-haired one whispered, "The Boy Who Lived…" The man had an idiotic look to his face that more than suggested his level intellect. **

**"How do you know that name?" Harry asked.**

**Draco lifted an eyebrow. ****_How indeed? _****He thought to himself. If what Harry said was true, then the only one who called him 'The Boy Who Lived' was his master. Draco assumed that his master gave him the moniker due to finding Harry in the woods at a young age. The red-haired idiot clearly knew the name and identified the person with the name, so obviously something had to be up.**

**"****_How? _****More like how can anyone not know your name. You're a fucking legend! I grew up hearing stories about how ****_he_**** would be reincarnated and would save us all from You Know Who." The moronic look was back on the red-hair's face and his voice was in awe.**

**"****_Ron_****! I told you, that fantasy of yours ****_is only a myth. _****You just said so yourself. You grew up hearing ****_stories_**** about him." The bushy-haired woman burst out. Her tone gave away her horribly controlled anger, apparently towards…****_what was his name? Ron? How dreadful_****.**

**"No, Hermione. Not him, Harry reincarnated-."**

**"Wait, reincarnated? Me? What's this legend you're talking about?" Harry interrupted, looking utterly confused. Inwardly, Draco sighed. ****_This is going to be long night_****. **

**"Well, you see-." Ron began.**

**"Harry, we can save the chit-chat for later. Right now our top priority is getting out of here before anyone else comes." Draco drawled out, looking at Ron in disdain before glancing over at Harry.**

**Harry looked torn, "Yea-yeah. That's what we came here for." His brow furrowed. "Follow us."**

* * *

**I'm a bit behind so I'll post this, then and a new chapter with the completed version so when that one comes out just scroll to where you left off.**


	5. Chapter 4b

**I know, I know, I know! pls don't kill me. My net was down all month so I couldn't upload new chapters. I'M SOOOOO SOOOORRRRYYYY! Anyway along with these new chapters, I wrote a new story so check it out. yeah I know what you're thinking: _How can she write a new story if she can't even upload chapters for this one? _Yeah, well its called_ BOREDOM and WRITERS BLOCK _so leave me alone. ;)**

* * *

**Walking back to the room with the window, Draco led Ron and Hermione out of the building with only a stopping only for a moment (Harry got stuck in the window again).**

**As they headed towards the inn they rented hours ago, Draco took the moment to observe the ex-captives.**

**The demon-****_Hermione, _****he briefly remembered-was a short thing, only about 5'4 or 5'5, had an extremely large head of bushy brown hair. Her two front teeth were larger than normal, slightly pushing on her bottom lip; kind of giving her a pouty look. Where she lacked in height, she made up for in power and attitude. With the cuffs now of, Draco could feel her immense power and earlier Draco had seen a brief moment of her temper. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Draco decided he didn't like the woman; her eyes followed Harry's every movement, mouth slightly agape and a bit of drool sliding out of it.**

**With a flare of jealousy, Draco turned towards her companion. The human-****_Ron, really is that his actual name?-_****was the gangly type. All long limbs and sharp angles, he was clumsy _and_ hell of stupid.**

* * *

**The inn in question was very nondescript...from an old swinging sign it read _the Leaky Cauldron_. A bit dark and shady looking, it attracted darker and even shadier customers. Not up to Draco's standards but it served its purpose: no one batted an eyelash-or even looked up for that matter- as the four walked; immediately heading to the rickety stairs that lead to the rooms.**

**Harry and Draco paid only for one room; they were already used to sharing one, big bed from their stay in The Burrow. The room was littered with clothes and books; Draco winced. His hands itched to tidy up the room. The only reason it wasn't already clean was due to Harry hastening around; fervently gather his things to save the two idiots with them now.**

**_Salazar, I wish Harry would at least have an ounce of decency sometimes, _****Draco thought with a grimace. Said man looked unruffled by the lack of the orderliness of their shared room. He marched straight in and about-faced, hands on hips.**

**"Well, don't just stand there. Dray, stop freaking over the room. Ron, Hermione stop acting so shy and get ya asses in here." He said, indignantly.**

**Draco sent Harry a half-hearted glare before stepping gingerly around the arrayed mess on the floor. Ron and…what was the girls name? ****Hermmy…? They stepped in, the idiot wide-eyed; taking in everything in the room and the demon girl with her arms crossed; staring at Harry expectantly.**

**"Well, Mr. Harry Potter. Who are you?" She said making sarcastic quotation marks in the air with her fingers. **

**_The nerve of that bitch!_**** Draco thought vehemently, fingers unconsciously curling into fists at his side. _'Who are you?' The bitch dared ask Harry. After she said his name! is she just as stupid blaring red-haired human at her side?!_**

**But Harry was unfazed "Please, before we talk about that, have seat." He said, gesturing to the bed; the only thing uncluttered on the room, yet was unmade. Hesitating on for a moment, the duo sat down. "Good. To answer your question, Hermione, I think proper introductions should be made, no?"**

**The girl relunctantly nodded, "I'll start then. My name is Hermione Granger, a demon from…a place. Ron and I came to Hogsmeade for jobs, but we were captured and you saved us." She shrugged.**

**Harry nodded and turned to the idiot. **

**_Hmmm, I'll capitalize that; make it his name. The Idiot, _****Draco thought with a badly stifled snicker.**

**Harry ignored him. "Ron? Your turn please."**

**The Idiot turned nearly the same color as his hair. "W-well, sir. M-m name i-is Ron-Ronald-Weasley. I'm from the Burrow…me whole family lives there."**

**"Wait, the Burrow? A Weasley?" Harry turned to Draco. "We just came from there, didn't we Dray? Mrs. Molly Weasley let us stay in a unused apartment, for a fee of course." He turned back to The Idiot. _No, the Weasel. _"That your mum then, Ron?"**

**Weasel nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! That's me mum! Bloody hell, I'd been hoping to gloat to Fred and George about you, but you've already met!"**

**Harry frowned. "Why would you do that?"**

**"Because your bloody Harry Potter, that's why! Infamously known for your heroic deeds gone wrong. Believed by most to be the reincarnation of the Great One himself!"**

**Harry's frown deepened; the creases in his brow becoming more prominent. "I think it's my turn then. My name _is_ Harry Potter. But I'm not the reincarnation of anyone. Or am I a famous person. Hell, half the time I spend living in the forest with animals."**

**Draco snorted. They most certainly had spent enough time with the animals, but spending half of your time living with them? _ Nope, that ain't gonna fly. _Malfoys do _not_ live in the forest…relatively speaking. **

**Harry looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. "Dray, your turn."**

**Draco scowled at him before sighing. "My name is Draco Malfoy. The bloody fucking elf prince over the fucking High Elves of the Forest." He snorted. "Formerly. Presently a runaway stuck with an arrogant wanker with a knack for dreadful nicknames."**

**Weasel burst out laughing, "Draco? What kind of name is _Draco_?!" He said incredulously.**

**Draco's eyes narrowed. "It happens to mean _dragon_. Not that you can say anything, _Weasel." _**

**Ron stood quickly, his face faring as red as his hair. He balled his hands into fists and opened his mouth to say something. before he could, Harry interrupted.**

**"_Ron!_ Earlier you were saying something about me? About me being the reincarnation of some guy?"**

**Ron turned to Harry, his beef with Draco shortly forgotten. "Not just _some_ _guy!_ The Great Merlin! The greatest wizard who ever existed! He practically changed all of Hogwarts! He's a fucking legend! And you, Harry" His eyes glazed with awe. "You're his reincarnation."**

**Harry looked unconvinced. "How can I be the reincarnation of someone so great? I spend most of my time sleeping with animals in the forest. Hell, I can't even save someone without fucking it up. I'm the King of Fuck Ups!"**

**Draco snorted. _King of Fuck Ups, indeed. If it wasn't for me, he would walk around in his night wear. I'm surprised he's lived so long without me around._**

**"Well, it has to be true! You look just like him. I'm surprised Dumbledore-he's the mayor-hasn't came and took you away. I mean, there has to some way to show you just how much you look like him. Maybe a painting or something." **

**Suddenly, Hermione gasped then flushed as three pairs of eyes turned towards her. "Oh!"**

**"What is it Hermone?" Harry asked her gently.**

**She turned to Harry and her flush deepened. "Oh...well-its nothing really. But, um...well we _could_ go to Flourish & Blotts...The bookstore? I'm sure if this so called Merlin is as famous as you say then there should be plenty of information on him."**

**Ron jumped up in excitement. "Yeah! We should go now, Harry! I swear you look just like him."**

**Harry smiled thinly at the annoying Weasel; his exhaustion showing through. "That sounds like a great idea, Ron. But could we go in the morning? I still have to wrap my mind around...all this." He said, waving his hand around. **

**Hermione immediately jumped up, grabbing Ron's hand and dragging him to the door with her demon strength. "Of course, Harry. Me and Ron will just go now and check out a room. You two get a lot of sleep, now!" She yelled over her shoulder before slamming the door with a well aimed kick.**

**Harry collapsed into a chair, sitting atop a small mound of clothes. He heaved a huge sigh and slumped forward; as if he carried the whole world on his shoulders. His head drooped tiredly and he rested his arms on his knees, letting his hands dangle loosely between his legs.**

**Draco walked up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Harry immediately sat up and rested his hand on top of Draco's. "I don't know what to do, Dray. To suddenly find this all out all of a sudden...My head feels as if it is about to burst."**

**Draco put his unoccupied hand on Harry's other shoulder and began to knead the muscles there; easing the tense man into a relaxed state. "There's not much you can do about it, Harry. Either you look like Merlin and could possibly be his reincarnation...Or you could look nothing like him and have absolutely no connection to the man...Or any possibility, Harry. You never know and can do nothing to prepare for it till it happens." His once soft voice suddenly developed a smirking tone. "So suck it up and be glad for something once in your life, you miserable git."**

**Beneath his fingers, Draco felt Harry's chuckle rumble through his body; making Draco shiver slightly. The darker haired man then tilted his head back to look at Draco through half-lidded eyes. Draco swallowed slightly, looking at the larger man's plump, red lips. Said lips turned into a knowing smirk and suddenly a hand shot up to wind in Draco's hair; pulling him down to crash into Harry's lips in a bruising kiss. **

**Apples flooded Draco's mouth as he parted his lips to allow Harry's sinfully wonderful tongue into it. He moaned and released Harry's shoulders to turn his body and straddle the brunette's lap. He gave a soft gasp as he felt Harry's..._gifted_...erection rub against his stomach. He shifted slightly to align his own throbbing cock against Harry's and thrust forwards. **

**Under him, Harry moaned then growled harshly, tearing his lips from Draco's to litter his jaw with small bites and licks. He kissed up to Dracos ear and from there nibble on the blond's ear lobe. "_Dray, _let's take this to the bed, no?"**

**Hearing his darker haired companion's voice filled with such lust, such want, such need...Draco had no choice but nod and scramble off Harry's lap. He then yanked the smirking man to his feet from his waistline and dragged him to the bed.**

**Suddenly, Draco stopped and gave a low growl. _Damn Harry and his untidiness!_ The bed was littered with clothes and odd things that left Draco mumbling in anger. He flicked his wrist, and with a burst of power, the clothes flew from the bed and landed in a neat pile on the floor; left there to be later cleaned when neither man was...occupied.**

**Satisfied, Draco turned into Harry and pulled the man on atop him on the bed. He wrapped his long legs around Harry's waist and his arms around his neck; pulling him down into another kiss. Harry shamelessly rutted Draco into the bed, almost desperate for relief. **

**Before reaching completion, Draco stopped Harry and looked him in the eye. "Harry..." he hesitated. "I...want to do something different before we come..."**

**Harry only raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"**

**Draco bit his lip. He wanted to do this so bad. To have Harry enter him as he heard from the gay elves back home...**

* * *

**What? You thought the smut fest would begin already? PSH! No way, its to early. I LOVE leaving a good cliff hanger on the verge of sex... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	6. Chapter 5

**The next day found Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron scrounging the nondescript bookshop for info on Merlin...Well, valid info anyway.**

**While a bit dreary, the bookstore was huge and well known. Many people strolled about, glancing at book titles and browsing the insides. Bookstores like this were made for entertainment, not information.**

**Harry sighed in frustration. Most of the books on Merlin over-glorified the man and were all biased. When they first arrived, Harry was kind of excited. Draco, as always, thought it was stupid but was otherwise indifferent. Hermione was excited to go to a library in general. Ron...well, calling Ron 'excited' would be the understatement of the year.**

**As it neared noon, Harry grew more and more irritated. They started at eight in the morning, much to Hermione's nagging, and going four hours straight in a dusty old library with no food, looking for a damned book with the right information on that bastard Merlin was taking its toll on Harry. He didn't really care if he was the 'reincarnation' of Merlin or not. The only reason he was here was mainly because he liked Hermione and Ron; he wanted to be their friends.**

**Groaning, Harry stood; stretching the kinks out his back. Looking up, the raven haired man scanned the area. Master Snape had always told him to stay on alert and his other instructor, Mad Eye Moody, always yelled at him 'Constant Vigilance!'. Years of having random things thrown at him, turning corners only to be run back scared shitless, and other indescribable things happening to him left Harry paranoid every once in a while.**

**Noticing a certain red haired man, Harry opened his mouth to call out to him when he was interrupted by a triumphant shout. Whipping around, already in fighting mode, Harry noted Hermione holding up a huge, dusty book; waving him and the others over. Sighing, Harry rose from his fighter's stance and made his way to the she-demon.**

**_I really have to lose the paranoia for I accidentally kill someone...I mean, an innocent person. _Banishing his dark thoughts, Harry reached Hermione and gave her a reserved, fakely bright smile. From the woman's shy smile and blush, she obviously bought it, but Draco-who arrived a second after Harry-was not so easily fooled and stared at Harry.**

**Eager to change the focus of attention away from himself, Harry turned back to Hermione and gave her another small smile. "From your shout, I'm guessing you found something."**

**"Oh, thank Godric. I'm starving."**

**Giving Ron a scowl at his offhanded comment, Hermione eagerly opened the book to a tabbed page. "Yes! A legitimate book that has great info on Merlin. _Hogwarts, A History._ Ah! Here we are." With a smug grin, Hermione turned the book to face Harry and the other two. Inside was a picture of...Harry?**

**Through his daze, Harry barely heard Draco mutter, "Bloody fucking hell..."**

**~~Bout half a hour later~~**

**"Whoever said this place was people friendly, no matter your race, was terribly wrong." Harry growled out, glaring at the gawking lady a few tables over. Surely it wasn't that weird seeing them all together.**

**They were, at the moment, in Fortescue's enjoying ice cream and biscuits as a small victory party for finding the right book on Merlin. Many rumors on the place boasted its friendly atmosphere and respect of privacy. But, going from all the stares the were getting, that rule must not have applied to them.**

**Draco had immediately wanted to return to the inn and eat there but Harry, ever the stubborn mule, insisted they stayed there and deal with. He did not want to be fazed by some stupid people gaping at him. Ron agreed with him, eager to try Fortescue's famously delicious ice cream. It made Hermione no difference as she had her nose buried in _Hogwarts, A History_ since Harry bought the book.**

**Ron looked up, ice cream coating his face. When he found out Harry was paying, he immediately gorged himself on some chocolatey goodness."Yeah well, a least the ice cream's good." **

**Harry ignored him, instead bristling at the idiot people on the street slowing down to stare at them. He was this close to jumping up and tearing a few heads off. The only thing that stopped him was Draco's hand on his thigh, restraining and arousing him at the same time. He was really beginning to regret choosing to stay there instead of heading back to the inn.**

** By now, they could have eaten and been doing more researching on the so-called Merlin. And after that, Harry could have been ravishing Dray. Thinking of the young elf below him, pale flesh all flushed and those plump, pink lips wet and parted to let in those ragged gasps-...**

**Harry sat up straight, a small shudder running through his body. _Bad, bad thoughts, Harry. Dray's still a innocent little thing. You can't do that to him. You can't taint him. _ The night before, they didn't go all the way though Draco wanted to badly. But Harry knew that was only lust and frustration in the young boy. **

**Dray was only fifteen years old; a boy going through puberty was a touchy subject-both literally and metaphorically. Harry was older and _definitely _more experienced. He was the good little heroic man he pretended to be in front of others. His master was a harsh man, teaching Harry the harder ways of life. **

**Harry's done some pretty bad things in his life, a lot of them on purpose. That's why it's so hard for him to kill someone when he tries to save another. He also knows about the pleasures of life. He knew what sex was like, good or bad, with man or woman, all consenting. It was hard for him to not take Dray when the boy was practically throwing himself naked in Harry's lap.**

**The thought of a naked Draco in his lap sent another shiver through Harry and this time Draco noticed, turning towards hi with an innocent snile on his face. "Harry? You okay?" The foxy little elf asked him quietly, careful not to alert Ron and Hermione. The sneaky hand crept dangerously closer to Harry's crotch, stopping right before touching it. **

**Harry growled softly in response. Draco's smile grew sly and he leaned forward, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes seductively. "Is there...something I can help you with?" He purred.**

**Fortunately-or unfortunately-some idiot guy walks up to their table, grinning hugely and looking back to his friends, who egg him on encouragingly. The guy is total douche status, staring openly them and giving Harry a cocky, I'm-totally-better-than-you grin.**

**"So, like, yeah. Can I, like, get a picture with you guys. Because your, like, totally cool looking and my girl wouldn't, like, believe me if I said I met a demon and elf together with, like, humans and all. So if its cool?" Without waiting for any of their consents, the guy signals one of his friends over and whips put a camera; coming to pose next to Harry, who he was closest to, with an arm around the black-haired mans shoulder.**

**At that, Harry snapped. He was already pissed at the glances everyone's stares and frustrated at Draco's cock teasing. He grabbed the douche guy by his collar, pulling him close and effectively choking off some of his air. The guy whimpered slightly, all with good reason.**

**Twice, it was mentioned of Harry's transformation from Sex God to God of Death by one Mr. Draco Malfoy. But both statements were mistaken. You see, Draco has only seen Harry merely frustrated to the verge of anger, but never has he seen the man completely _furious_. **

**Using his 6'5 height to his advantage, Harry easily lifted the man off his feet by his collar; pulling the poor guy close to his face to snarl menacingly into it. A vein in his neck throbbed and the air around him crackled and snapped threateningly. Unconsciously, Harry emitted a deathly air, challenging anyone to come closer and stop him. **

**He completely forgot about Draco, Ron, and Hermione, instead opting to focus on the man held in his fist. He was thinking of ways to slowly torture the bastard. His darker, blood thirsty side was out and it wouldn't go back easily without tasting blood. He cocked back a fist, magic swirling around it, preparing to knock the cocky little bastard to hell and back. _Take your little picture then, asshole._ **

**Harry released his fist, letting it snap forward; he was eager to see blood spilled. A blur flashed by him and a shout of a familiar voice called his name. "Harry! Don't!" Two small, slender hands circled his wrist; they strained to stop his fist. The touch was familiar, making Harry pause right before his fist connected with a face.**

**The whimpering man was still held by his fist, but someone stood in front of him, blocking Harry's fist from hitting him. Someone familiar. Harry blinked, head clearing. He let out a shocked gasp.**

**In front of him was Draco, Harry's fist less than a inch from his nose. He looked at Harry, confusion and concern in eyes. But that's not what Harry saw. Harry saw the fear there, barely hidden but definitely there. That look made both of Harry's hands unclench and drop, effectively ridding the threat and releasing his victim. **

**At Harry's movement, Draco flinched slightly; his fear becoming more prominent in his eyes. The reaction made Harry take a step back, hurt and angry. He was angry at himself for showing that side of him. His darker side. The side that he hated with a passion. In a brief lapse, his actions banished all trust Draco had with him.**

**Draco only cared for him so much because of his honesty about everything. But Harry didn't tell him about his other, true side. In truth, he practically lied to Draco the whole time. Guilt tore through his body and he looked around frantically.**

**Hermione had dropped the book at the commotion and now stared at Harry, fear in her eyes. Ron was the same, ice cream dripping from the spoon frozen in midair by his hand. The small crowd that had gathered back away slowly, afraid that Harry would turn on them. Harry then remembered the last thing Snape had told him before he left:**

_**They were in the study, a fire crackling merrily in the fireplace. Harry sat on his knees, his katana balancing delicately on his lap. A packed knapsack sat beside him, ready for travel. His master, Severus Snape, sat in a large armchair near the fireplace, nursing a shot of firewhiskey while staring intently at Harry. Said boy, being only 15-the same age as Draco when he ran away-fidgeted at the scrutinization. **_

_**"Boy, I have raised you. I have trained you. I have watched you grow, watched you develop a personality. And I have told you to do what you believe is best. Now, you believe you are ready to trek throughout the world to converse with others and learn knew things. But I will tell you now." Snape sat forward, his glass of whiskey gone and his fingers now interlaced. His black eyes burned with something Harry did not recognize.**_

_**"Never, no matter what, grow attached to someone. You are different from others, Harry. Indeed, a large heart beats in your chest, ready to help. But, and I say this as the man who has watched you grow, there is an inner darkness in you. A darkness that has no morals, no limits. It takes what it wants, when it wants it." Snape sat back, regret clear on his face. **_

_**"I have tried to discreetly train you to control that side of yourself, but I have learned that there is no way to control it. That side is the real you and this timid, helpful person that you act as is merely a character you have unconsciously created to hide your true self." His master paused.**_

_**"B-but, how could this be? Why are you only telling me this now? I-I don't want to be that way. That-that**_** thing_." Of course, Harry already knew of his other side and desperately attempted to hide it from his beloved master. He hated that side of him; he wished it would go away forever. _**

**_"Harry, the reason I am only just telling you this now is because I realized I cannot keep you sheltered forever. You have made up your mind to go travel and I won't change it. I tell you to never grow attached because if one day your other side comes out, and you haven't already told your partner, they might fear you." Snape slipped out of his chair to kneel in front of Harry and grab his hands, love and sadness shining in his eyes. "Alas, I fear, because of their sudden fear for you, the darkness will consume you and you will no longer be Harry everyone knows, but your true self. And that side of you feels no emotion. It doesn't understand."_**

**_Harry blinked back tears, "So what? I'll become a blood thirsty monster?"_**

**_Snape said nothing but bowed his head. The action was answer enough for Harry and he sobbed for the first time in his life._**

**The memory fresh in his mind, Harry backed away slowly. Horror and guilt cloud his face as he looked at Draco. The blond elf stared back in alarm. Whether for him or the people apparently in danger, Harry did not know. Suddenly feeling sick, Harry turned and ran, ignoring his name being called. **

**He ran and ran, not knowing where he was going. He stopped when he reached two magnificent wrought iron gates, closed to make a huge H. Curiously, Harry pushed the gates open with a slight creak. A long winding road led him to a stone castle. Instead of entering, Harry made his way of the trail.**

**He walked aimlessly till he reached a glistening lake. Stopping at the edge, Harry stared gloomy into the water. A plethora of tentacles suddenly appeared to great him, waving delicately at him. It was a very peaceful scene. So peaceful, in fact, that Harry contemplated suicide just to rid of the torment inside of him.**

**"I don;t think that would be such a grand idea, my boy." A kindly, old voice sounded behind him. Harry turned slowly to see a elderly man smiling at him. Wisdom twinkled behind his eyes and a long gray beard hid half his face. Equally long and gray hair hair fanned out from under a wizards hat. Though he didn't look it, the man excluded power from what Harry could sense.**

**"Ahh, excuse me. How rude of me. My name is Albus Dumbledore." Pain shot through Harry. Those words were very much similar to the ones he said to Draco the first day they met. **

**"Harry. Harry Potter." he said quietly, turning away from Dumbledore to look back into the water longingly.**

**Dumbledore walked to stand next to him."Well, Mr. Potter. Death is never the answer, no matter the situation."**

**Sudden, red hot fury tore through Harry and he turned with a snarl to Dumbledore. "What do you know, old man?! Seventeen years I spent-Seventeen years! I spent them without any friends. That is, unless you count the man who raised me. _After I was thrown away by the only blood relatives I have left! _And then I met Draco! And you know what I did?! I betrayed his trust! The only thing he counted on from me and I completely destroyed it!" Tears ran down his face and he sobbed loudly. "What do I have left? I'm a monster! I take pleasure in wanting to hurt others. I want to _bathe_ in their blood." He collapsed on the ground.**

**Dumbledore crouched down beside him, unperturbed. "Ahhh. I remember a long time ago. Back when I was a little rascal. Couldn't be any older than eight. A man who looked just like you had the same problems. He was good friends with my father and spent much time at our house, confessing all his problems to my father. I, being the brat that I was, listened in every time he came by." Dumbledore sat down, sighing slightly in relief. Harry looked at him, anguish forgotten.**

**"This man, you see, was extremely strong. Feline silent, with a knack appearing out of nowhere in front of his enemies. He was stronger than five men and fast than the fastest demon. It didn't hurt that he was also terribly good looking. Long inky black, curly locks held back by a white bandana. Bright green eyes and the tannest skin you'll ever see. His favored weapon a long katana with a carved jade hilt." Harry gasped silently. He was talking about Merlin! Harry remember the description from the book, _Hogwarts A History._**

**"But, you see, this man was in love. Enraptured with a gorgeous elf woman of the fairest blond hair and eyes bright as quicksilver. A spunky woman she was, terribly loyal and a deep hatred for phonies. She loved those of honesty and truthfulness. This man tried his hardest to stay true to her, but he could not bring himself to tell her his deepest, darkest secret.**

**You see, the side of this man everyone knew was the heroic, happy man who tried his damnest to protect others. He had a big heart but it was shadow by darkness. Alas, his true self was a crazed, blood thirsty killer, devoid of all emotion. I heard all of this, from easedropping on him and my father. He was heart broken; he did not know if should tell her or not. But on e day made up his mind for him." Dumbledore's eyes grew sad.  
**

**"I remember the day clearly, that man came to our home, panicking and covered in blood. He had taken his love on a date. A dinner and a moonlit stroll. But earlier that day, he felt different. His mood was terrible and he grew frustrated easily. He attempted to control his emotions for his beloved. But as the night wore on, his emotions only grew worse, bubbling inside him. It didn't help that men were staring openly at the elf woman. But one man went to far.**

**The poor man reached out to grab his love and he snapped. The man lost his hand. Other men near by who were staring at the elf lost other limbs. Some died, others didn't. When the blood thirsty man came to, he could only stare, shocked, at the carnage he created. His beloved stood in the middle of it, horror on her face and blood on her dress. When he tried to step towards her, she ran away immediately. Rage consumed him and he went into a killing fit. Many people died that night." Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter, I'm sure you can guess who this man was?"**

**"Merlin."Harry breathed, eyes wide. Merlin had the same problem as him! Dumbledore nodded somberly. **

**"Indeed. When my father heard this story, he immediately helped Merlin. Cleaned him up and fed him, then sent him to bed. Merlin was only about seventeen when this happened to him. Many years he spent in my home, counseled by my father, until he learned to control his darkness. It never fully went away and could easily be triggered. But when it did, he had more control of it than he did before, on that night. He didn't kill anyone ever again and instead chose to help people to the fullest. That is the Merlin most know. Only very, very few now of Merlin's true nature."**

**Dumbledore looked into the lake thoughtfully. He then conjured some tea. Pouring himself and Harry a cup, he continued. "Merlin was a very strong wizard. Did the impossible more than once. He grew wiser with each person he helped. And as the years passed, the less his darkness appeared. He decided to pay his old love a visit. He had kept tabs on her for very long time. She was married with two lovely children. But one could not say she was happy. She still loved Merlin but was afraid of him, not because of his darkness but because she did not know if he had found his true self." He took a sip from his tea.**

**"When he suddenly appeared, a bright smile on his face, she could feel nothing but relief and love. He told her the truth, everything. And you know what she did? She accepted him. She knew he was more in control of himself and was there to support him. But they couldn't be together. She was still as loyal as ever and would not break of her marriage. He understood and they became very close friends till they died."**

**Harry looked down. He understood why Dumbledore told him this. He had to tell Draco the truth before he killed someone. He needed help. Someone to support him through it all. "I-I understand why you are telling me all this sir, but what if he doesn't believe me of he's to afraid to come near me and hear me out? I-I don;t think I can handle it if he denies me."**

**Dumbledore stood, helping Harry up with a surprisingly strong grip. He looked over the raven haired man's shoulder. a twinkle in his eye. "I think I'll let him answer that himself."**

**Harry whipped around to see Draco standing a little ways off, panting harshly and looking at them in determination. He stood straight and began to walk towards them.****"Harry! Please, wait!"**

**Harry took a step back, afraid he would hurt his companion. Dumbledore laid a wizened hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up to see the old man smiling down at him. "Don't be afraid. Talk to him. Tell him the truth." He gave Harry's shoulder one last squeeze before walking away just as Draco reached him.**

**They stared at each other for a moment, nervous. Draco took a step forward, reaching out. Harry skittered back, shaking his head violently. "D-don't! Just stay there, Draco." **

**Draco looked at him, hurt and shocked that Harry had used his given name. "Harry, listen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look at you that way." He stepped forward again and Harry backed away.**

**"No, I'm sorry." He took a deep breath. "I should have told you from the beginning. Listen, sit down. I have a lot to tell you..." **


	7. Chapter 6

_**"So, like, yeah. Can I, like, get a picture with you guys. Because your, like, totally cool looking and my girl wouldn't, like, believe me if I said I met a demon and elf together with, like, humans and all. So if its cool?" Without waiting for any of their consents, the guy signals one of his friends over and whips put a camera; coming to pose next to Harry, who he was closest to, with an arm around the black-haired mans shoulder.**_

**That's the last thing Draco saw before disaster struck. All Draco did was blink and suddenly Harry was standing, holding that guy by his collar in the air and growling in his face. The air round Harry was sizzling with powerful magic and Draco stared, amazed. His God of Death returned with brutal force. **

**Draco stood quickly as a feral grin stretched across Harry's face and his arm cocked back into a punch. Realizing what the lack haired man was going to do, Draco ran forward, calling his name. "Harry! Don't!"**

**He didn't know what he was doing,but suddenly he was in front of the stupid human and grabbing Harry's wrist with both hands, pulling back with all his strength. _But, damn was Harry strong._ Luckily enough, whatever trance he was under snapped and Harry stared with slightly crazed eyes at Draco.**

**Draco could still see the fury in Harry's eyes and involuntarily flinched when the larger man unclenched his fist and lowered his arms, releasing the idiot behind him. Horror and pain filled Harry's face and he backed away from Draco. He looked around frantically before turning away and running. **

**"Harry! No, wait. Harry!" Draco called, going after him. A strong grip stopped him and he turned. The demon chick looked back at him grimly. **

**"Draco. It's not safe to go after him. He could attack you. He almost killed that guy. How do you know he won't do the same to you."**

**"Yeah, mate." The annoying Weasel piped up. "Did you see his face? Scary. If looks could kill..."**

**Raged filled Draco. _What do these two idiots know? They have only known Harry a day._ He sneered at them. "Oh, what? He snaps once and you two turn against him? Pathetic." He spat the word. "You demon woman, slobbering over him, lust in your eyes. And you, red haired idiot, staring at him in stupid awe all day. What do you two, who have only known him a day, know what he is capable of? I have known him for almost a year and never has he harmed me or put me in harms way purposely. You should be ashamed of your inanity. The two of you are unworthy to even die by his hands, though I doubt he would do so. He is, for some reason, fond of you two." **

**With a sneer worthy of any royal born Malfoy, Draco turn and ran in the direction he last saw Harry. He ran around almost desperately, accept Malfoys are never desperate so his facial expression was smooth, opposite to the turmoil he felt inside.**

**_What was that all about? Why did Harry suddenly snap like that? He turned into a completely different person. I admit, I was pretty scared that he would hit me. That look in his eyes...did he not recognize me at first? I must locate him immediately. Salazar knows what mess he's probably gotten himself into. What if he's moping about like an idiot? He looked so hurt when I flinched. I shouldn't have...I didn't mean to. That wasn't him...was it? Is-is he keeping something from me? _Pain shot through him. _Oh, Harry what is so bad that you had to keep it a secret from me?_  
**

**Draco stopped abruptly as he ran pass an a large gate. An _open_, large gate. He backtracked and entered, praying that was the way Harry went. A winding path led him to an exquisite, stone castle. Knowing Harry, he turned away when something caught his attention. Bending down, he picked up the inky black strands that curled slightly at the ends. He brought them close to his face and inhaled deeply.**

**Excitement shot through him. _Harry!_ He stood and ran, the hair strands clasped tightly in his palm. A beautiful lake appeared and beside it, Harry. Some old geezer was next to him, but Draco didn't care about that. He found Harry!**

**Said man turned quickly towards him startled, and took a few steps backward as Draco called for him. He looked panicked. The geezer laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke to him as Draco made his way down. Whatever he said calmed Harry down and he left as Draco approached. They stared nervously at each other for a moment.**

** Draco took a step forward, reaching out. Harry skittered back, shaking his head violently. "D-don't! Just stay there, Draco."**

**Draco stared, shocked and a little hurt that Harry hadn't used the silly moniker. "Harry, listen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look at you that way." He stepped forward again and Harry backed away.**

**"No, I'm sorry." Harry took a deep breath, determination on his face. "I should have told you from the beginning. Listen, sit down. I have a lot to tell you."**

**Draco swallowed and sat, afraid of what Harry was going to tell him. Said man sat far away from Draco, still in hearing distance. Draco frowned and subtly scooted closer, when Harry looked down to twirl his fingers in the grass.**

**The raven haired an sighed. "What I'm going to tell you, Draco, is important. So I really, really need you to listen without any questions and without interrupting me." He looked up eyes pleading. "Can you do that?"**

**Pain shivered through Draco's body and tears prickled in his eyes. He's never seen Harry like this before. _What is so bad that he has to ask me for his undivided attention? _He nodded.**

**Harry sagged slightly in relief. "Okay. Now the hard part. Draco-Draco I'm sorry, but I've been lying to you for a long time." Darco's eyes widened but Harry rushed on. "N-not intentionally, but I-I just couldn't tell you. About m-my real self. He ducked his head down. "Th-the me you know its the _real_ me. I-it is _apart_ of me. But it is not the real true me. Oh shit, how do I explain it..."**

**Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Harry's head shot up and his eyes narrowed so Draco quickly reshut it. Harry sighed. "Sorry, I-I just need to get through this. Draco," his voice hardened. "That person you saw earlier...that's the real me. I'm a cold hearted, blood thirsty monster. If I ever let myself go, I could easily kill everyone and take a bath in their blood with no regret. Hell, I'll probably relish in it. The me you and everyone else knows is a fake. This is not me. The real me wants to ravage your body over and over again." When he looked up, Draco could do nothing but shiver as lust coursed through his body. Pure want and lust shone in Harry's eyes; his pupils dilated so much his iris' were nothing but green rings consumed by black. **

**"The real me," his voice dropped to a whisper, filled with hunger. "The real me wants to trap you under my body and thrust into you over and over again. Not caring if I hurt you. Not caring if you screamed. Not caring if you didn't want it."**

**Draco shivered again. But oh did he want. He wanted for a long time. He looked at Harry, eyes heavily lidded and he licked his lips invitingly. Harry stared as his tongued flitted out, enraptured by its movement. He forcefully pulled his eyes away, glaring at Draco. **

**"No, Draco. I won't. You deserve better than me. You're to innocent. I can't taint you." Harry stood, walking to the edge of the lake, hands on hips. Draco sat back, a pang of hurt going straight to his heart. But, he said nothing. He respected Harry's wishes. **

**He did stand and make his way over to Harry. He put a hand on the larger man's shoulder, turning him around. Harry turned slowly, eyes guarded. Draco just smiled softly and laid his head on Harry's broad chest, wrapping his arms around a broad back to clutch at his shirt. Harry never said he couldn't touch. **

**Harry stood statue still until Draco huffed indignantly, squeezing him tightly. Harry responded with a light growl, his long arms coming to embrace Draco carefully, as if he were made of glass. A flash of irritation went through Draco at Harry's careful treatment, looking up and letting it show on his face.**

**"I am not some silly little woman, Harry. You forget I am the Elfin Prince, warrior to the core. A little violence and blood won't stop me." Harry frowned and tried to speak, but Draco pressed his fingers to Harry's lips. "No. It is now my turn and you will listen. I care about you, Harry. I don't care if there are a million different you's. I will be there for each and every one of them. And every time you snap and want to go on a killing spree, I will be right there, talking you out of it and helping you control your urges. Please, Harry. Don't push me away. Your little temper tantrum was _so_ unbecoming."**

**Draco removed his fingers, replacing them with his lips and kissing Harry lovingly. When he pulled away, Harry gave him a smile so beautiful and bright, Draco felt something well up inside him. Something warm and happy; it made his heart race and his palms sweaty. Harry picked him up and twirled him around, laughing merrily before setting him down.**

**Harry ducked his head, nuzzling his face into Draco's neck and drinking in his scent. "You, Draco Malfoy; Prince of Elves, are really something."**

**"Of course, I _am_ a Malfoy." Draco smirked. That feeling welled up in him again and he sighed in Harry's arms. They stood there, next to the beautifully glimmering lake, for a long time in each other's embrace. Only later, after they long left, would they realize that they were on the estate of the mayor of Hogwarts and Harry would sit, shocked, as he realized the mayor consoled him into talking to Draco. Sneaky old man...  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**It was late by the time Draco and Harry made it back to the inn. They immediately collapsed on the bed, fully clothed, and curled around each other, already asleep. A dream captured Draco as soon as his eyes shut.**

_**He was in the war room back home. His father stood at his spot at the head of the long, ornate table taking up most of the room. A large map-presumably of Hogwarts-sat unfurled in front of Draco's father. The man, a furious expression on his face, pressed his hands on either side of the map; the veins in his arms throbbing angrily and he glared down at the map. **_

_**Every able elfin soldier in existence, meaning throughout each smaller Kingdom located in Hogwarts, were present; all of them fidgeting nervously. They all jumped as his father turned his glare on them, capturing their gazes one by one. Though a slight man, Lucius Malfoy was a sight to fear. **_

_**Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, sat beside Lucius; an almost fake mournful look on her face. It was almost fake because she used it for others to interpret it as a look for her son, but truthfully she was more than likely more worried about her status. His mother was a cold, heartless bitch; contrary to his looks, Lucius was the caring parent. **_

_**"I am assured you all understand why I have called you here?" Lucius said in a deadly calm voice, his barely hidden anger prominent. **_

_**All the soldiers, even those who did not know, nodded their heads to appease Lucius. His father narrowed his eyes at them; he knew they clearly did not know. **_

_**"My son has gone missing, whether by consent or force is not known. Never the less, I want him back here, unharmed, within an acceptable time period. Less than half a year, should be sufficient. Hogwarts is a large domain, but it should not be to difficult for an elf to spot one of his own, should it not?" His eyes glittered dangerously.**_

_**The soldiers shifted in unease. Hogwarts certainly was a large place; finding Draco, even if he was an elf, was almost the equivalent to finding a needle in a haystack. No wonder Lucius called in all the soldiers.**_

_**"Well? You are dismissed. Remember my wrath if you cannot do as I have commanded in the designated time period. I want my son back." The soldiers scrambled out if the room. Those who lived in the Malfoy Kingdom knew of Lucius' punishments and no doubt knew they would be tortured to death in the worst possible way.**_

_**Once the last soldiers exited, Lucius' hard demeanor fell and he collapsed in a chair beside his wife. She sneered at him in disdain, her mournful expression also dropping. **_

_**"Lucius, love. You act as if the world will end because that ungrateful boy has left. You have many years ahead of you. More than needed to produce another heir to come of age. Let those poor men go home to snuffle in their miserable lives."**_

_**Lucius shot Narcissa a glare. He was only wed to her through business; he tried to avoid her as much as possible. He preferred the warmer, softer company of the Zabini woman. Her son was also close friends with Draco. **_

_**"Look, you despicable woman, my son is important to me. I will not tolerate you insulting him in any way. I **_**have _an heir, and I will get him back no matter what. Besides, I do not think I can stomach to be close enough to you to produce an heir."_**

**_Narcissa rolled her eyes delicately at her husband and gracefully stood; her exit seemed almost a dance in the way she moved. Lucius sat back in his chair with a large sigh of relief. He looked back down at the map almost angrily, his pale eyes flashing with sadness. "Draco..."_**

**Draco rose with a gasp. A cold sweat broke out on his brow and he shivered. He rarely had visions, so he was still unused to the effect they had on him. No one knew he had them; it was too rare an ability and he would have been put down under lock and key. His father's over protectiveness already suffocated him; he could only imagine how it would be if his father knew of his ability. **

**Something stirred under the covers beside him and Draco turned to see Harry's messy black hair pop out from underneath the bundle of covers he always manage to make. A strong, tanned arm snaked around his waist and gave a slight tug. Draco complied and fell back on his pillow. Harry sent him a sleepy smile, his eyes still closed and nuzzled his nose into Draco's neck.**

**The blond elf immediately relaxed and gave a content sigh. When he ran way from home, he didn't expect to end up in a relationship. Especially one with another man. It wasn't his first time in a relationship; he was in a previous relationship with the Parkinson girl, but to his mother's request. If one didn't look to hard at her face, or zoned out half of the words she said, then her company wasn't so bad. **

**Draco certainly wasn't a virgin; he had sex with many women and it was definitely enjoyable. He never took into consideration that he might also like men. But it would seem that Harry was the only man he ever felt attracted to. Definitely the only man he has ever wanted to have sex with, which he has. Maybe he was only gay for Harry. He heard about it from a few other elves, how sometimes a person could be attracted to one of the same sex, but only a specific individual. **

**Draco wondered what his father would think. He didn't care about his mother; he knew she wouldn't accept it. But his father, on the other hand, for some reason took great pleasure in spoiling Draco endlessly. He wondered if his father would tolerate a relationship with a man, if it made Draco happy. His thoughts soon turned tot the dream/vision he had. **

**His father was clearly worried about him, but Draco had no plans to return home anytime soon. No matter how many soldiers his father sent. He would just fight them; Harry would surely fight with him and if the demon girl was still with them-never mind the Weasel-he could probably convince her to also fight. **

**But then he frowned as he remembered the warning gave out. He certainly knew of his father's anger, but was never on the receiving end. He watched many of times as war-hardened men were reduced to tears and whimpers, calling out for their mother, as they were tortured to death for disobeying his father. **

**Maybe he could send the soldiers back with a message to his father. And if that didn't work, he would return. But only if Harry went with him. And he would not make his stay a happy one. He hated living a life full of lies. Living with Harry was so much easier. **

**While the darker haired man did have his secrets, he never outright lied to Draco; he told the truth when asked. Draco trusted Harry more than he trusted the majority of the Kingdom, those he did trust consisted of his father, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and the servants back at the Manor. A pitiful group of people, yes, but that is why Draco had to leave. **

**"Dray?" Harry's voice was raspy with sleep, giving him a sexy tone that sent shivers done Draco's back. He turned his head to plant a soft kiss on his sleep-pouty lips. The raven smiled against Draco's lips and deepened the kiss. **

**Harry rolled over to top Draco, his body trapped between Draco's long legs. The blond wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, flexing his thighs to pull the larger man closer. Harry growled, biting lightly on Draco's bottom lip and his hands roaming; pinching and teasing all of Draco's sensitive spots.**

**Soon, their clothes were only a pile on the floor and Draco's sighs of pleasure could be heard.**

* * *

**Want the smutty? Go to my page on adult fanfiction. Its under the same name.**

* * *

**A few-very hot and sweaty-hours later, Draco and Harry were pulled from their sex-induced haze to someone knocking on the door. Draco groaned and curled his body further into Harry, who was spooning him. Said man only grunted and tightened his arms around Draco's waist. **

**The knocking continued, growing louder and more frantic by the minute. A vein throbbed in Draco's forehead and his jaw tightened. He cracked his eyes to peek at the vibrating door.**

**"Go the bloody _fuck_ away. Tryin' to sleep." He somewhat yelled groggily. The banging paused for a moment and Draco could hear a feminine voice calling his name.**

**"Draco? Oh, Draco please open the door. We want to speak to Harry."**

**"Yeah, mate. Gotta apologize and all." **

**"Ron, shut up."**

**At his name, Harry's eyes also cracked open and he glared angrily at the door, his mouth pulled up in a snarl. He wasn't mad at the people at the door, per se, but rather at the fact that they were disturbing his after-sex doze. **

**"Is that Hermione and Ron? Tell them to go the bloody fuck away. I'll talk to them later." He mumbled, returning his head to the position between Draco's neck and shoulder. Draco smiled softly at Harry's choice of words, as they were the words he only just spoke.**

**"Sorry, love. I already told them that." His smile was still soft, but gained a dangerous edge. "Besides, they are _your _friends. I already previously expressed my dislike of them, particularly with the ginger Weasel. The she-demon is okay, sometimes."Draco's voice suddenly grew cold and his smile became more and more dangerous. "They are _your _company, Harry. So _you _go deal with them. And I swear to God, if the she-demon bangs on that door _one more time..._I will do the same to _your balls _by the _tenfold_."**

**He could feel Harry gulp against his shoulder and changed his smile to a more predatory one. He moved one hand behind him, letting the back of it brush gently against little Harry. Big Harry jumped up and dressed faster than he ever did in his life. He glanced back at Draco with a terrified look and nearly ran for the door.**

**Draco gave an amused smirk and snuggled deeper into the covers. He might hate his mother, but he didn't deny that he had a few of her more sadistic tendencies, inherited from the Blacks. **

** "Oh, ahem. Hey guys, what's up?" He sounded nervous; Draco was sure Harry was looking back at him.**

**"Oh, gosh Harry. We're so sorry, me and Ron. For yesterday." Hermione's annoying voice didn't sound the least bit sorry. At least not to Draco. Or maybe it was because he didn't like her due to all of Harry gushing. **

**"Yeah, mate. But we _were _pretty scared." He could practically see Harry flinch at the Weasel's loud exclamation.**

**"Shut _up _Ron."**

**"Look, guys. Can we take this somewhere else? Dr-Dray's trying to sleep, ya know."**

** "Oh! Yeah, sorry. Of course." Draco was pretty sure Harry flinched again at the she-demon's exclaim. They shuffled from the room and Draco gave a sigh of relief as the door clicked softly. **

**Soon, he succumbed to the darkness that indicated sleep. **

* * *

**It ends so short and abrupt because I want to properly cover the talk Harry talking to Hermione and Ron, sorry.**

**A quick clarification: Only pureblood families who are dominantly Slytherins belong to the Malfoy Kingdom. There are three other, smaller Kingdoms that could be represented almost as the other Houses, but only those of the pureblood families indicated in the story are apart of those Kingdoms and only Slytherin pureblood families are only elves. Every other House families has a bit of everything else i,e, Hermione being a demon and Ron a human. **


End file.
